wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega Knights
The Omega Knights Chapter are a Loyalist, Codex-Compliant Space Marine Chapter that deviates little from it's tenants with the exception to markings on their battle-plate. This Chapter was formed during the 26th Founding in 738.M41, with the purpose of defending the Imperium from the threats of both xenos and heretics alike. It is unknown from whom they first drew gene-seed from. They had their fortress-monastery based upon the planet of Titan Prime, a feudal world with a populace that waged constant war against each other, which provided good Neophyte material as survivors of the bloodiest battles on this planet are the best of the best. The other planets in the Titan Sub-Sector are Umber, a Forge World which provides the Omega Knights with all their needs in exchange for protection, Lancertis, a Knight World with ties to the local Forge World and by extension, the Omega Knights as well, and finally Aotera, a nearby Hive World. Chapter History The Founding The Omega Knights were formed during the 26th Founding, 738.M41, from unknown gene-seed. They were given the Chapter designation 967 and were considered to be a young Chapter by the older Astartes Chapters. Chapter 967 was assigned to help defend a local Forge World from the Forces of Chaos in the Titan Sector in the Segmentum Obscurus. The Forge World had to be preserved as it contained ancient STC's only recently recovered from a flotilla of destroyed ships in the middle of uncharted space, all appearing to be pre-Crusade human vessels. However the Dark Mechanicus caught wind through a traitor among the loyalist Tech-Priests, and a War-Band of Khornate Beserkers led by a Chaos Lord known as Hellas the Slasher were sent to sack the Forge World and recover the STCs for them in exchange for weapons, armour, and vehicles that were held by the Dark Mechanicus from the days of the Horus Heresy, all of which promising to give these Traitor Astartes the ability to spill blood for their lord even more than before. The Arrival Due to the closeness of the Titan Sector to Segmentum Solar, it was a relatively short trip lasting mere weeks for the Omega Knights. Upon arriving to the Titan Sector, they made their way into the Titan Sub-Sector of the same name. As they arrived, the fleet they traveled in had split apart. The architects and grand labour forces brought along made speed for Titan to begin ground work for the Chapters Fortress-Monastery alongside the 3rd, 5th, and elements of the 10th Companies to guard them and provide the aid of the Chapters Techmarines, and the 3rd and 5th Captains whom would oversee the project on behalf of the Chapter Master. While this took place, the rest of the Chapter had stationed themselves in orbit of Umber to guard it, sending envoys from the 2nd Company to the Knight World of Lancertis, and those of the 4th Company sent to the Hive World of Aotera to open dialogues with the rulers of these worlds. W.I.P Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Culture Notable Campaigns Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse Chapter Recruitment Chapter Organisation Command Ranks Veteran Ranks Line Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Omega Knights Feel free to add your own About the Omega Knights Gallery File:OK_MK_IV_Variant_Grey_No_Tubes_Chest_Piece.png|Omega Knight Sternguard of the elite 1st Company File:OK_Mk_VII_Variant_Chest_2.png|Omega Knight Batte-Brother Waycrest of the 5th Company, 5th Tactical squad File:OK_Apothecary.png|An Omega Knights Apothecary 2003.png|Omega Knights Vanguard Veteran of the elite 1st Company 2001.png|Omega Knights Scout Marine of the 10th Company tsm.php 2.jpg|Terminator Veteran of the Omega Knights 1st Company Techmarine Omega.jpg|Omega Knights Techmarine spacemarine 2.jpg|Brother Stormsong, seconded to the Deathwatch Brother Proudmoore.jpg|Brother Proudmoore, seconded to the Deathwatch OK Mk VII Variant Deathwatch.png|Brother Waycrest, currently on leave with the Deathwatch Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:26th Founding